The Doctor (Doctor Who)
Powers and Stats Name: The Doctor, Theta Sigma (ΘΣ), real name is The Dr. Who, also has a human John Smith, also known as "The Oncoming Storm", "The Last Child of Gallifrey", "Timelord Victorious", "Valeyard", many others Tier: 9-C, 9-B with Sonic Screwdriver | 5-B during regeneration | 5-A with Time Lock | 3-A by self-destructing the TARDIS, and 2-A via chain reaction, by detonating it in the Medusa Cascade. Origin: Doctor Who Gender: Male Age: Over 2000 Classification: '''Time Lord, Time Traveler '''Destructive Capacity: Street level, Wall level with the eighth doctor's sonic and war/10/11's combined, sometimes much possibly Planet level+ Or higher during regeneration: 10's regeneration took down the tardis (which is HUGE on the inside), 11's regeneration destroyed a dalek ship (which generally can survive planet-destroying blasts), Large Planet Level+ with Time Lock. Proven to be Universal (created a Big Bang), and speculated to be Multiversal+ via chain reaction, by self-destructing the TARDIS in the Medusa Cascade. Range: Depends what equipment he is using Speed: Human level, although his constant running down corridors for 2000 years might have helped that a bit. His reactions are superhuman Lifting Strength: Above average human level Striking Power: Above average human level (he once break down steel doors, chop a brick in half, and rip a stone arm off a statue) Durability: Seems to be resistant to damage only a bit more than a normal human, regeneration allows him to survive things humans couldn't. Is extremely resistant to radiation and various chemicals and poison. Has survived getting struck by lightning multiple times, falling several dozen meters, temperatures up to -200 degrees (likely Celsius but never stated) for 10 seconds, can survive without oxygen for several minutes. Regeneration makes him harder to kill, and directly after regeneration he can regrow hands and such. Stamina: Peak human Standard Equipment: A TARDIS (Time and Relative Dimension in Space), or time/space machine. The TARDIS, due to its time manipulation, is VERY hax. Psychic Paper shows whatever the person who holds it wants it to say (it works on almost everyone, as well as computers). Sonic Screwdriver can destroy and disable machines, lock and unlock things that are not deadlocked or wood, and be used as a repair tool (it has a psychic interface and is controlled by thought). His jacket has dimensionally transcendental pockets, allowing them to have more space on the inside than on the outside like the TARDIS. He has a pair of shades that give the user infrared/thermal imaging vision. Jelly babies are delicious and brainy specs make him look smart. Also, bow tie. Fez and/or stetson (cowboy hat) optional. Intelligence: Over 2000 years of experience allows him to know insane amounts of things about the universe, including every known language and various technologies. Expert knowledge on genetic engineering. Has practically entire history books of knowledge in his brain for Earth. His own intelligence is enormous; he has created a bomb that could destroy all life on one surface of the Earth in an hour out of trash, rivaling Tony Starkand MacGyver. In one instance he outsmarted an AI from a race that were clear expys of The Culture. He has on several encounters and different incarnations been able to defeat both Eternals and Guardians of Time, on one occasion turning a group of them mortal. Overall, handing him preparation for a match, even only an hour's worth, is like handing Batman any sort of prep and the utility belt combined. He also has a photographic memory (In his Eleventh incarnation). His kinesthetic abilities are also superhuman, having been able to pick up and learn all rules and techniques of soccer, becoming professional level about thirty seconds after he's been introduced to it. He is also a highly skilled swordsman, skilled with a crossbow, as well as skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Has actually acquired multiversal power at one point and went head-to-head with the Quantum Archangel. Powers and Abilities: Incredible intelligence and experience, can regenerate into a new body if fatally wounded, if he's within 15 hours of his regeneration cycle he can regrow severed body parts and instantly heal from more injuries, regeneration (mid-low, can regrow body parts in a few weeks), enhanced senses, low level telepathy, enhanced perception of the world such as feeling the Earth moving, can sense the presence of other Time Lords, can detect and is resistant to time alterations including time loops, and can remember people and things that were erased from time, resistant to physical possession and many forms of telepathy and mind control, olfactory ventriloquism, hypnosis, all of his different incarnations exist in his mind as alternate personalities, can resist, absorb, and expel many types of toxins and radiation, capable of telling the age, time period, and composition of materials and places by tasting or smelling them, can pick up and master physical skills (such as soccer) almost instantly, omnilingual, respiratory bypass system allows him to survive without oxygen for extended periods of time and filter out unpleasant smells Weakness: A bit arrogant in some forms, believes himself unable to change various events in history or is unwilling to do so, and despises guns (Although not killing in general), can become physically and mentally weakened during the first few hours of his regeneration cycle, And apples are rubbish. Burning out both of his hearts at the same time or killing him before he has time to regenerate can bypass his regenerations, only has a regeneration cycle of 12 regenerations (of course as of "The Time of the Doctor", he has apparently been given lots of extra regenerations by the other time lords). the sonic screwdriver doesn't work on deadlocks or wood. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-The Delta Wave:' With prep time, depending on the equipment accessible, he can broadcast a wave that will from put to sleep to kill anyone with an organic brain. Range can go from personal to at least planetary '-Memory Dump:' The Doctor can instantly download or upload any information he likes with a headbutt, which he considers to be vastly unpleasant. Considering this is the doctor's mind, this could be a potentially devastating technique as humans can't handle a Gallifreyan's psyche very well. OneThinks.jpg|His first incarnation. TwoFingerPoint.jpg|His second incarnation. ThreeInMiniscopeLeft.jpg|His third incarnation. FourSeriousLooksRightPOE.jpg|His fourth incarnation. FiveOnFilmTA.jpg|His fifth incarnation. SixSternFilmTMOTR.jpg|His sixth incarnation. SevenSurvivalLookLeft.jpg|His seventh incarnation. 139129361392103.gif|His eighth incarnation. 139129361392103 (2).gif|His ninth incarnation that fought in the Time War. 139129361392103 (1).gif|His tenth incarnation. David-Tennant.png|His eleventh incarnation (Counts as two regens) 139129361392103 (3).gif|His twelfth incarnation. 13th_Doctor.jpg|His thirteenth incarnation. Other: The Dalek race, billions strong and capable of destroying everything, everywhere, everywhen, fear him and refer to him as "The Oncoming Storm." Think about that for a moment. Notable Losses Doctor Doom (Marvel) - (Though by you could likely argue a stalemate when considering more of the Doctor's high-end feats in the EU which all of the pro-Who side weren't.) Category:Characters Category:Doctor Who Category:TV Characters Category:Alien Category:Time Travelers Category:Psychics Category:Time Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Movie characters Category:Geniuses Category:Doctors Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tech Users Category:Time Lords Category:Comic Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 9 Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters